


«Схороните моё сердце у Вундед-Ни»

by pooryorick613



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pooryorick613/pseuds/pooryorick613
Summary: «Чарли живет одна, сторожит маяк на острове без названия, а еще она мертва. И ничего не помнит о себе. Ей говорят, что она должна вспомнить прошлое, но Чарли понимает: за ее воспоминаниями скрывается слишком большая боль. Все меняется, когда к ней привозят гостью...».(Scarlet Heath, «Осколки»)«Тот старик рек: земля одна продлится. Ты рек верно. Ты был прав».(Ди Браун, «Схороните моё сердце у Вундед-Ни»)моей сестре Лиле.Также благодарю Лиззи (Scarlet Heath) и Ниекею (nominative: Ниекея) за помощь в редактировании.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Эпиграф 1: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7044287  
> Эпиграф 2: https://www.e-reading.club/chapter.php/7986/27/Braun_-_Shoronite_moe_serdce_u_Vunded-Ni.html  
> Википедия про события при том ручье: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%BE%D0%B9%D0%BD%D1%8F_%D0%BD%D0%B0_%D1%80%D1%83%D1%87%D1%8C%D0%B5_%D0%92%D1%83%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%B4-%D0%9D%D0%B8

Ручей твоей жизни в глухом городке затих,  
И боги тебя в раз стотысячный обманули.  
Надеяться свойственно каждому из живых,  
Вот только рубашка духов не сдержит пули.  
На острове дальнем Чарли живёт одна,  
И гостьи не будет, ведь боги любви не знают.  
Да, чайкой летит вдоль Дуная её вина,  
Но чаек мальчишки порой хорошо стреляют.  
И Чарли останутся — влажно-слепые дни  
Да строки из песен, что все, как одна, неправы.  
А сердце её схороните у Вундед-Ни:  
Пускай сквозь него прорастают степные травы.


	2. Юль, а расскажи про конец света?

Зверобой для Дакоты в то время — злостный сорняк,  
Привезённый с востока фургонами белокожих.  
…Абрикосова ветка стучится к нам на чердак.  
— Расскажи… Как вулкан звероящеров уничтожил!  
Расскажи конец света! (И да, он был для других,  
Ну, а мы будем жить, как весной зацветает вишня).  
Вымиранье рассказано, голос на миг затих,  
Ты сама себя чувствуешь тем ликенопсом. Лишней.  
А сама-то девчушка болтает всё о своём,  
Ведь куда поступать — это важное очень дело.  
…Пляску духов танцуют не с женщиной, а с ружьём,  
Чтоб корням зверобоя врастать потом легче в тело.

Лицено́пс (лат. Lycaenops — «волчелицые») — некрупный горгонопс из поздней перми Южной Африки (зоны Tropidostoma — Dicynodon). Самый изученный из всех горгонопсов — известны полные скелеты, подробно описанные. Примерно 3—6 видов.  
Там как раз имеется в виду Пермско-триасовое вымирание, вызванное вулканической активностью, а именно излиянием Сибирских траппов.  
Пля́ска ду́ха или Пля́ска ду́хов (англ. Ghost Dance) — мессианское движение, получившее широкое распространение среди американских индейцев запада США в конце XIX века.  
И да, рубахи духов — это тоже оттуда и только оттуда, и бойня на ручье Вундед-Ни тоже непосредственно связана именно с этим мессианским движением.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про ликенопсов: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BF%D1%81  
> Про то вымирание: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B5_%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BC%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B5_%D0%B2%D1%8B%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B5  
> Про Пляску духов: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%BB%D1%8F%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0_%D0%94%D1%83%D1%85%D0%B0


	3. Посмотрела, называется, чужие свадебные фотки

Тыщу раз тебе сказано: нужно шагать в строю,  
Тыщу раз тебе тыкали в рожу чужие фото:  
И со свадеб, и с джунглей у дьявола на хую,  
Из церквей и казарм, и горела свеча в субботу.  
Но призывы с плакатами явственно не мудры,  
А богов терпит только тонюсенькая бумага,  
И под Эль-Аламейном, у той гиеньей норы,  
Твои рёбра белеют полосами от флага.

Имеется в виду любое из двух сражений при Эль-Аламейне (это в Египте), оба были в 1942, в обоих участвовали, в том числе, американцы.  
А гиены там водятся полосатые, Hyaena hyaena.  
Не знаю, как сейчас, но в 1990-е в СНГ библии печатались именно на тонюсенькой бумаге, папиросной почти. У бабушки такая была.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про сражения: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B5_%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%B8_%D0%AD%D0%BB%D1%8C-%D0%90%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BD%D0%B5  
> Про тех гиен: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%B3%D0%B8%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B0


	4. Про набоковского Гумберта и киплинговского Дэнни Дивера

У девчушки — в универе задачи,  
Вал зачётов и, возможно, курсач.  
Гумберт вёл себя настолько иначе,  
Что ему любой читатель — палач.  
Ты — не он, но ты умрёшь, Дэнни Дивер,  
Хоть ни капли крови нет на руке.  
Поцелуй. Один-единственный. В девять.  
На отцовском — для неё — чердаке.  
В девять там найдётся всё-всё на свете,  
Даже золото — коль хочешь искать.  
На чердак стучится веткою ветер,  
В мире — вишне уж пора отцветать,  
И — не падать никаким самолётам,  
Не везти домой «двухсотых» с войны.  
Может — с той как раз поры отчего-то  
У тебя так перекручены сны?  
Чтобы — за ночь просыпаться раз десять,  
Днём же — еле успевать сдачу в срок.  
…Дэнни Дивер, тебя стоит повесить,  
Хоть и палец твой не лёг на курок.

События флешбэка происходят в 2011 году. «Груз 200» — транспортируемый домой погибший военнослужащий.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Киплинговский «Денни Дивер»: http://eng-poetry.ru/Poem.php?PoemId=5677 (перевод С. Тхоржевского и оригинал).   
> Тот же перевод в виде песни: https://youtu.be/9DJa5VXh408


	5. Про берсеркеров (идёт парой к предыдущему)

Берсеркеры шли полуголыми в рукопашный,  
Чуть-чуть замотавшись в шкуры зверей тех мест.  
Тебе же — на мирном пляже раздеться страшно,  
И ты — в каждом взгляде видишь прицела крест.  
Берсеркером, вроде бы, дóлжно стать после травмы,  
Добавивши к ней мухоморный крепкий отвар.  
Но ты — и весной неохотно раскроешь рамы:  
Мороз той зимы тебя крепко заколдовал.  
«Они эпилептики были», — скажет историк,  
Но — видели ж Вотана перед собой вдали?  
Возможно, и видели — ты не готова спорить,  
Ты — будущий корм молочайным корням земли.  
Взойдёт молочай — в цвет степного волчьего взгляда  
(В цвет кос твоих был бы — да только они черны,  
Что тетерев крови, но птиц тех тебе не надо:  
Пусть лучше докружат над трупами той войны).

Берсе́рки, или берсе́ркеры (др.-сканд. berserkr) — воины из древнегерманской и древнескандинавской мифологии. Считается, что они отличались неистовостью в сражениях. О возможной связи их поведения с эпилепсией см. в разделе «Происхождение агрессии» в статье в Вики, там же и ссыль есть.  
Тетерев и сам по себе чёрный (если речь о самце), но «тетерев крови» — характерное для поэзии древних скандинавов обозначение ворона, который падалью при случае не побрезгует (в отличие от тетерева, который в основном растительнояден, а из животной пищи ест разве что червяков и насекомых).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про берсерков: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%81%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BA


	6. Читатель, почувствуй себя барменом

Семядольный и глупый единственный поцелуй  
(Да, когда мелкой девять — наверное, рановато?).  
А теперь ты боишься — сама себе обоснуй,  
Почему ты боишься? — того, что придёт расплата.  
Но расплата не та, для статьи тут и места нет,  
Так как нет пострадавших, и не было их, и… Просто  
Ты считаешь себя педофилкой — вот твой секрет —  
Потому что боишься увидеть девчушку взрослой.  
Потому что не хочешь, чтоб не было уж мечей  
Из амброзийных стеблей (почти самурайских, честно!).  
Потому что не хочешь не лезть на гараж ничей  
(Но теперь-то про крышу его всё давно известно).  
И глаза ещё, да. Раньше были темней Днепра,  
А теперь посветлели, твоим уподобясь цветом.  
Ты — застрявшая в детстве дура, взрослеть пора  
(Но девчушка-то, кстати, не скажет тебе об этом).

Семядо́ля, или семенодо́ля, или заро́дышевые ли́стья, или эмбриона́льные ли́стья — (лат. cotylédon, cotyledónis, от др.-греч. kοτυληδών — «котила», «котёл», «кубок», «чаша») — часть эмбриона в семени растения. При прорастании семядоли становятся первыми эмбриональными листьями саженца.  
Амбро́зия (лат. Ambrósia) — род однолетних или многолетних трав семейства Астровые (Asteraceae). Род включает около 50 видов, распространённых главным образом в Северной Америке; как заносные во многих странах; злостные сорняки.  
В Украине амброзия — злостный сорняк, инвазивный вид. Трава с жёстким толстым стеблем, почти в мой рост, очисть этот стебель от листьев — и будет тебе самурайский меч, совершенно безопасный при этом, потому что трава всё же, раниться нечем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про амброзию:  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%B1%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B7%D0%B8%D1%8F_(%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B5)  
> Научно про семядоли: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B5%D0%BC%D1%8F%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8F


	7. У кого-то шампанское, а у меня - книжка психиатра по фамилии Шампань

Было ещё кое-что, поцелуя кроме:  
Книжка из тех, что детям и знать нельзя.  
Глупо, случайно помянута в разговоре  
(Да, но зима та — мелькнула вдали, грозя).  
Только вы книжку неправильно угадали:  
Голые фотки самой-то мне не нужны.  
Шерил Шампань, психиатр из Монреаля,  
Та, чья работа — вытаскивать из войны.  
Та, чья работа — с научной своею мерой  
В нервы твои раздолбанные шагнуть.  
Та, чья работа — тебя взять акулой серой  
И человеком заново обернуть.  
Снять полдесятка проклятий — не вмиг, не сразу,  
Не поцелуем одним, что сотрёт года.  
…Детям такое можно лишь в виде сказок,  
Там потому что — счастливый конец всегда.

Секс у акул связан с огромным количеством насилия, самцы часто серьёзно кусают самок за грудные плавники и удерживают так, поэтому кожа у самок на грудных плавниках и вообще на груди — толстая и жёсткая, и пуля, наверное, не всякая пробьёт.  
А Шерил Шампань действительно существует, действительно психиатр и канадка, её книга «Понимание и противодействие эмоциональному насилию» раньше висела на сайте «Дорога к свободе», теперь он закрылся, но — книжка есть у меня, ссыль будет ниже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Имеющаяся у меня копия книжки:  
> https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0B9c3vWWr02PIfnVIU2htdVVwaUduN1dNdnNsZDdiOE5aQnFOZGlaMXhaQk9zam01T1ZQRnc?amp%3Busp=sharing
> 
> Про саму её автора: https://www.cherylchampagne.ca/ (и да, она в Торонто, а не в Монреале).


	8. Про звёзды и их невлияние на судьбу

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эпиграф: 
> 
> «Oh, be a fine girl, kiss me».  
> (мнемоническое правило, чтобы запоминать основные спектральные классы звёзд)

Спрячь под кость те до магмы промёрзшие города,  
Спрячься в степь вилорожью, со стаей волчьей танцуя.  
В гороскопы ты — нет, не веришь, лишь иногда  
Звёзд спектральные классы просят о поцелуе.  
Бесполезном и глупом, не нужном тут никому,  
И саму тебя тоже пугает его природа.  
…Ни о чём твои звёзды не просят, коль по уму,  
А потом им не хватит тяжёлого водорода.

Вилорог (лат. Antilocapra americana), вилорогая антилопа — жвачное животное; самое древнее из копытных Северной Америки. Водится в степях США и Канады.  
Спектра́льные кла́ссы — классификация звёзд по спектру излучения, в первую очередь, по температуре фотосферы. См. ссылку на Вики, особенно раздел «Основная (гарвардская) спектральная классификация», там есть таблица, где всё подробно написано. Наше Солнце относится к типу G, жёлтый карлик. Также существуют дополнительные классы.  
Когда тяжёлый водород кончится — синтез в звезде пойдёт иначе и приведёт к её превращению или в красного гиганта, или в голубого карлика (последних пока не существует, но они предсказываются теорией).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про вилорогов: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B3   
> Про спектральные классы звёзд:  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%BF%D0%B5%D0%BA%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B5_%D0%BA%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%81%D1%8B_%D0%B7%D0%B2%D1%91%D0%B7%D0%B4  
> Про голубые карлики:  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%83%D0%B1%D0%BE%D0%B9_%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BA


	9. Есть у психологов теория, что люди влюбляются в то, чего нет у них самих

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эпиграф: 
> 
> «…Я бы хотела жить с Вами  
> В маленьком городе,  
> Где вечные сумерки  
> И вечные колокола.  
> И в маленькой деревенской гостинице —  
> Тонкий звон  
> Старинных часов — как капельки времени».  
> (Марина Цветаева, 10 декабря 1916)

Ты влюбилась в сестру — за её отношенья с батей?  
Ты влюбилась в бельков — потому что мороз им друг?  
Ты хотела б сбежать с сестрой в городок рыбачий  
Под удары бегущих с холодного моря вьюг.  
Чтобы снег заметал все общаться с миром причины,  
Чтоб простудой болеть — в тёплом доме, не на беду.  
…А глаза у тюленей — чернее морской пучины,  
Что глядится в их лунки, прогрызенные во льду.  
У сестры — голубые, темнее Днепра когда-то,  
А теперь — как твои, как заношенная джинса.  
Но — не выйдет побега, и вовсе не виновата  
Тут ни ты, ни она, ни над тундрою голоса.  
Потому что — есть жизнь, от которой скрываться глупо:  
Универ, город Киев, потом — работа, успех…  
А в рыбачий посёлок — на лето приехать круто,  
Да и то на недельку, не прятаться там от всех.  
Да, там можно устроить что-нибудь вроде дачи,  
Но — не форт на остаток раздолбанных твоих лет.  
…А бельки ведь — пушистые, и пищат по-щенячьи,  
Да, и холод — конечно, он их не пугает, нет.

Городок — где-то в Канаде, а остальное вроде и так понятно, или нет?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на эпиграф: http://www.tsvetayeva.com/poems/ja_by


	10. В английском действительно есть понятие «sky island», и вполне материалистичное

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эпиграф: 
> 
> «Говорят, на лугах росистых спокоен сон,  
> Мы забудем себя, у нас там не будет имён,  
> Наши души уйдут, ничего не храня,  
> Но ты помни меня, помни меня».  
> (Анарион, «Охота на птиц»)

Да, вокруг — материк, где лишь степь седеет под осень,  
Не киты — антилопы нагуливают свой вес.  
Чарли могут ведь дать и взаправду небесный остров —  
Эфиопский туманами спрятанный горный лес.  
Маяка только нет и пучины морской солёной,  
Впрочем, степь убивает не хуже, чем океан.  
Волк степной расписной, наплевав на богов законы,  
Поднимается в горы — удел ему горный дан.  
Под акацией выроют нору самец и самка —  
Непривычно, но мирно над ней шелестит листва.  
И щенки — расписные тоже, и все ушасты:  
Да уж, уши, наверное, больше, чем голова.  
Тут получше с водой — и добычи, похоже, больше,  
Территория меньшая стае нужна — своя.  
Чарли будет тут ждать, что не в лодке приедет гостья —  
На машине? На муле? Пешком по воде ручья?  
Нет, пешком по воде — это прошлых удел столетий  
И земель, что на севере где-то вдали лежат.  
А ещё тут есть львы — тоже вышедшие из степи,  
Травы гор, не полынь, тут под лапами их дрожат.  
Степь убьёт, не сбежать — там равнинные львы и люди,  
Там калаш и винтовка мужскую рождают власть.  
Чарли заперта тут — и, возможно, гостьи не будет,  
Так как степь и дорога любую могут украсть,  
Испугать — или просто девчушка уже большая,  
Ну, а Чарли застряла в детстве — и да, мертва?  
…Ветер кружит над островом, тучи и дождь листая,  
У норы прорастает сквозь рёбра к весне — трава.  
Вот траве — наплевать и на возраст, и на культуру,  
И на ночи твои, на копеечный зыбкий сон.  
…Перекинуться волком, скользнуть в расписную шкуру,  
Раствориться в тумане — и чтоб никаких имён.

Про Чарли, остров и гостью — см. описание сборника в целом. А «небесными островами» («sky islands») в английском называются относительно небольшие изолированные (отсюда «остров») горные (поэтому «небесный») экосистемы, окружённые равниной с более тёплым (обязательно) и сухим (возможно) климатом.  
Под «временами года» тут имеются в виду не температурные колебания (дело почти на экваторе, если что), а изменения влажности, вот они там есть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Английская Вики про этот тип экосистем: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sky_island  
> Про львов в горных лесах юго-западной Эфиопии: https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9c3vWWr02PIRmZVMlZqTDVHbkU  
> Про гиеновидных собак (они же расписные волки) в тех же лесах: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Bl_nPXc689S6ZIyMZ2g-t0B8fslePzMe   
> Оба файла с выходными данными и на английском, во втором файле на странице 9 есть красноречивая фотка стаи расписных волков именно в горном лесу.


	11. Немножко суицидально...

Не лететь тебе чайкой над синим Доном,  
Где степнячьи копья остры.  
Ты любой виноград назовёшь зелёным —  
Кроме глаз молодшей сестры.  
Кроме горки, растаявшей слишком рано —  
У весны разговор-то прост.  
Кроме тех мечей из стеблей бурьяна,  
Что растёт в человечий рост.  
Нет, тебе не нужно любовных линий,  
Романтической суеты,  
Но глаза бельков — черны, а не сини,  
Да и волчьи — к лету желты.  
А таких — не будет уже ни разу,  
Как судьбе твой путь ни свивать.  
…Остаются от каждой — чьи-то рассказы,  
Ну, а нервам хочется — спать.

У совсем маленьких волчат глаза голубые, но потом желтеют. Это если волчата не полярные, у полярных — чёрные в любом возрасте, это адаптация от снежной слепоты. И у тюленей такая же адаптация.


	12. "А вночи вълкомъ рыскаше"

Ты боишься морозов и низких температур,  
Но и лета боишься тоже, конкретно — пляжей.  
И плевать тебе, знаешь, на игры всяких культур,  
И плевать, что твой город почти безопасен даже.  
Страхам разум не нужен, они идут напролом,  
И при солнечном свете кошмары не спят ночные.  
В обнажённую кожу целятся серебром  
Из бердан и фроловок, и пули там — разрывные.  
С оболочкой надпиленной, знаешь — «дар» не врагу,  
Но добыче и мясу, охотничьему трофею.  
Выстрел мог бы свалить, скажем, вепря иль кабаргу,  
Ну, а ты их обоих заведомо послабее.  
И ты прячешься в джинсы, затянутые ремнём,  
И в рубашку из тех, что побольше на два размера.  
Безопасен ли пляж? Безопасен ли чей-то дом?  
Человечьего страха звериная вышла мера.  
От постели и сердца заржавленные ключи  
Вместо скифского клада лежат под дальней горою.  
…Из амброзийных стеблей вон лучше сделай мечи,  
Чтобы весело было на них фехтовать с сестрою.

Заголовок — цитата из «Слова о полку Игореве».  
Бердана — винтовка, изобретённая американским оружейником Хайремом Берданом, использовалась как боевое оружие в Первую Мировую и в Гражданскую, позднее использовалась как охотничье оружие. Фроловка — гладкоствольный чисто охотничий вариант той же берданы.  
Кабарга — мелкий примитивный олень, водится в Казахстане и Сибири, а также в Китае. Рогов не имеет, но у самцов в верхней челюсти есть пара сабельных клыков, которые видны даже при закрытой пасти.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про берданы:  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BA%D0%B0_%D0%91%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B4%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B0  
> Про фроловки:  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BA%D0%B0_(%D1%80%D1%83%D0%B6%D1%8C%D1%91)  
> Про кабаргу: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%B1%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B3%D0%B0


End file.
